


Reputation

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Occasional violence, Stockholm Syndrome, maybe some blood here and there, moo is mom as heck, ohm is cold at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: All Evan wanted to do that day was take some money out of his bank account, get work done, have some drinks and maybe find a nice girl. Then again, what can you do when you encounter the infamous gang of Los Santos while they rob the biggest bank in the city and you're the most known man of the city?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo :) new story!!

_“No value can be simple”_

 

Evan’s father would always tell him this as a child, ever since a young age. Whether it be awake or after he fell asleep and his dad would whisper it so Evan’s subconscious would remember it, his father said it whenever the possibility was there. Being born and raised in Yunnan, one of the poorest places in China, he grew up with almost nothing. When he had saved enough money to go to America, a free land where an immigrant could make a big difference, he went immediately.

 

Saying goodbye to his parents and dad’s grandparents was the hardest part because living with them for his whole life and suddenly leaving? He promised to keep in contact and hopefully visit one day. That day, when he was leaving, he kept a positive attitude and high hopes, not letting anything stop his hard work.

 

When he arrived in America, he was amazed. He was amazed by all the technology and city lights that shined, calling out to him in some way. He carried his bag that he had brought full of clothes and the money he had saved over the years, along with the extra money his friends and family donated in case he would ever need it.

 

He had yet to rent an apartment so for now, he roamed the city streets, staring at the bright, neon lights flashing _open_ on and off and passerby’s that smelled of alcohol and cigarettes but god damn were they happy and proud of how life was going. That night, Evan’s father had made a promise to himself that one day he could be that happy, and make his family that happy too.

 

Starting his first job, he worked in construction since that was the easiest job to get currently and he needed it would give him extra time to plan what he truly wanted to do and it let him explore more of the city. Thankfully where he lived, there were parks nearby, but there was one he favored. It was more on the smaller side but it was secretive. Tall, bright green bushes surrounded as the pond sat peacefully in the middle. Oak trees were dispersed around the pond, but there was one tree that looked a lot different. Evan’s father was sure he would never learn the name. Until one day, he had met someone who told him anything he asked.

 

That was how he met Evan’s mother. The day they met was when the sky cried and yelled, striking the sky with harsh words every few seconds. Evan’s father didn’t have an umbrella and there was conveniently a gazebo at the park so he retreated there and took cover until the rain stopped. He had pulled out a cheap sketch book he bought from the dollar store nearby and had decided to start sketching the product he had dreamed of starting up with a business. A shoe business.

 

While he sketched, he didn’t even notice the lady rush over and take a seat only a few feet away from him. The lady was Korean and her hair was a silk black that was tied up into a neat bun. She wore a thin navy blue camisole with a pale green sweater on top, accompanied by jeans and black heels. A purse sat next to her which contained chocolates and money and other things that she needed. She tried her best not to stare at the male next to her but she couldn’t resist when she finally saw what he had been drawing.

 

She striked up a conversation and at first the male didn’t reply. She honestly thought it was because he was shy, but it was because he only knew so little English. Only the basic, hello, how are you, goodbye. He didn’t know anything else yet. When he realized that she had become a bit more quiet than before, he quickly wrote down on his notepad in his best handwriting for English, trying his best to say that he didn’t know English.

 

He had wrote down ‘don’t English yet.’

 

The girl nodded and began to speak Korean, which the man didn’t really understand either. The girl had transferred the statements to the rocky Chinese she had learned from her own dad, and the man who drew shoes answered back perfectly. The two talked for hours, even after the rain cleared up. They had gotten so involved that they agreed to meet there on rainy days.

 

And they did, slowly falling in love as they talked about different things and learned from each other. The girl, Kim Jeong, had begun to teach the male, Fong Chen, English, while Chen had begun to teach Jeong proper Chinese. The two would talk for hours and soon enough, after hours of working each day, looking forward to seeing the beautiful face of the girl he adores face, he bought her flowers. He had been practicing for days to say the six tough words.

 

“Will you.. g-go out with.. Me?” He said slowly, proud that he had only stumbled over one word.

 

His reply was a nod then a hug, followed up with a kiss from the girl he was smitten with.

 

So their life began together and Chen had begun his business, investing with a company that had liked his idea. At the beginning, it was tough. There were many times he wanted to give up but whenever he came home from long hours of relentless working, he would always see his wife’s smile and realized that if he gave up so easily, that everything he had worked for would be so useless. He worked hard to earn the love and support he got from his wife and he wouldn’t let it go to waste.

 

After dinner that night, he had went out to buy a blank plank of smooth oak wood, a small thing of black paint, and a thick paintbrush. He came back to see that his wife had already done the dishes and headed off to bed. The only light on was the small lamp that sat in their not so big living room. He sat down at the table and placed the wood on the table. Opening the black paint, he had begun to paint. After a few minutes of slow paced painting, he looked down at the message and smiled.

 

_沒有價值可以簡單_

 

Once it finished drying, he placed it above the doorway of the door to leave and enter. After it was firmly placed, he headed off to bed.

 

\--

 

Years passed and his business grew and grew and soon he had become one of the biggest businesses in his city. His shoes were famous, being known for their comfort and how healthy the items made for the shoes were. But even through how much he had earned and how much money he had, him and his wife, who had been married under the gazebo they met at, stayed in that small apartment along with the sign he had painted years before that one late night. Him and his wife were sure that they would probably stay in that small apartment forever. That was until they found out that they were having a baby.

 

A boy to be exact. Months passed once again and they had discussed names and as much as they wanted to do a traditional name, they decided that because of how beautiful The United States was and how much they had grown to the culture, they chose an American name. Their first son was Nathan, their second son was Evan, and the last child, which was their only daughter, was named Emily.

 

The family grew up in a medium sized home and every day, their father would tell them before work “沒有價值可以簡單” to which his children would just nod, getting the message after the first few months of him constantly saying it to his children.

\--

 

His death was a sad day for everyone. His family had been flown in and when his parents saw his grandchildren, they broke down because Nathan especially looked like him. Chen’s parents said in Chinese that they hated that the family had to all meet on an occasion like this but they still loved meeting their beautiful grandchildren. Jeong had to translate it and the children all agreed.

 

The day of the funeral, it was raining. No thunderstorms or lightning, just plain old rain. His now widowed wife, Jeong, had been offered an umbrella multiple times but each time she declined it politely, saying that she was a fan of the rain and that it suited that day. She knew her dead love would probably reprimand her, saying that she needed to keep her health in top condition.

 

The funeral passed and as everyone left, she was slow to get up, needing support from her children so she wouldn’t fall onto her knees. She felt weak, sad, yet no tears came to her eyes throughout the whole time.

 

When she got home that night, her children could hear her sobs throughout the household and they all stayed silent, letting their mom get what she needed to out.

 

\--

 

Nathan had taken over the business while Evan and Emily went off to college. Emily studied in an arts major that had to do with engineering while Evan chose to go down a business path, wanting to create his own business with an original product or one that would rise above the others.

That’s where Fong Inc. came in and he created a record label. Evan loved instruments, they were one of the best ways to connect to your soul and let all of your feelings out, whether they be anger or sadness or confusion or any other emotion you can think of. If you could strum some strings and let the sadness you’re feeling come through that then great. If you can get your before-a-big-exam stress or anger out while banging some drums then great. Music was beautiful to Evan and he loved every bit of it.

 

His record label was the top in Los Santos and everyone knew his name. He was famous, producing many famous, world wide touring bands and solo artists. He accepted anyone with talent, spirit, and passion. Passion was the most important because if you play music just because you’re bored and want some fast cash, what’s the fun in that? Evan believed that if you played because you had a good reason then you were made to play. He truly enjoyed his job. He had great friends throughout the industry and had a great reputation, one of the highest throughout the large city.

 

\--

 

One day,   Evan had decided to run to the bank to withdraw some money from his account. He was planning on heading out later that day to dinner with his friends and they told him it was a cash only place so he needed to get this done as soon as possible. So why not go to the bank first thing in the morning? Well that was a big mistake.

 

He was at one of the ATM’s, withdrawing a decent amount of cash when the doors opened, revealing a group of men, a few carrying duffel bags. Evan didn’t have a good feeling as they looked around the place, specifically the cameras. He was about to turn back to the ATM and hope to god he wouldn’t be noticed but he and an owner of hazel eyes met. He felt frozen for a few seconds before he felt back in control of his body and turned, finishing up receiving his money.

 

He stuffed the cash in his pocket and was about to turn back and leave the place quickly but something disturbed that idea and made him freeze in his spot. And what was that? The noise of a gun being shot.

 

 _Panic._ The word was whispered somewhere in his mind

 

“DOWN ON YOUR KNEES.” One of the men yelled as two or three of the guys rushed to the back where the safe was kept.

 

 _Panic._ The word was said again but louder and Evan could feel himself succumbing to the word easily.

 

The others who were left up here now had masks on and made sure each hostage was doing as they obeyed. Evan would have had to be an idiot to disobey so he was one of the first to go down on his knees and place his hands on his lap. He felt his heartbeat pick up along with his breathing as one of the men, the one wearing a brown paper bag, passed by, carrying a pistol as he checked his area of hostages, making sure they weren’t doing anything suspicious. Evan had made sure to keep his gaze away as paper bag passed, not wanting the guy to think anything weird of Evan if they were to make eye contact, or whatever eye contact a paper bag could make.

 

Minutes of the men talking had passed accompanied by police sirens about a few minutes in had cut through the silence and for once, Evan wished he was actually in the silence. Evan was a very social person and loved to be surrounded by people, loved to hear the cheerful laughs or different voices everyone had. Studying people was as natural as breathing now to him. He would find himself sometimes walking down the street and studying someone who had passed him or just sitting there, enjoying their coffee.

 

His train of thought was interrupted by more yelling and the guys from the back now entering with stuffed duffels bags, presumably full of money from the safe’s. They huddled in a group, their voices muffled by the police sirens blaring from the outside of the building. A few of them nodded while the one in the eagle mask shook their head at something someone must have said.

 

Throughout this whole experience, Evan wasn’t that fearful of them since none of them had mad no attempts to hurt anyone, Evan had relaxed and hoped that everything would play out okay. The gang would get their money or be arrested and Evan could go on with his day, running his business, maybe go out for a beer or two tonight with a pal or maybe even try to pick up a nice girl. He wasn’t fearful of them until they all turned to look right at him (almost in sync even which made it a hell of a lot more creepier.) Evan wished they were looking at something behind him or something else in his general direction though there wasn’t much near him.

 

“You,” The one with a big red sock on his head yelled, pointing at Evan. “You’re Evan Fong, correct?”

 

Evan hesitantly nodded his head, afraid what they would do if he tried to lie and say no.

 

“Stand up and come over here. You’re coming with us.”

 

Evan’s lower half felt like it couldn’t work at that moment and he wished he could tell them that but with fear that they might shoot him in between his eyes, that held him back from speaking.

 

“Didn’t you hear me? Stand.” Red sock with the bright yellow shirt stated, turning his whole body towards Evan, making him even more fearful and feeling weak.

 

Evan’s body moved on its own and his legs had somehow found the strength to stand up, though he could feel how weak his knees were. Evan wished that he could somehow find the strength to yell at these guys or somehow, in someway, just be defiant towards their commands and threats that were backed up by guns. His legs shook and oh how he wished that his mind could wash him away from the feeling of sweat dripping down his forehead and his loud breathing by giving him some sort of thoughts.

 

Pig mask and hockey mask came over. If he were in a different situation, he might have laughed at the sight of the two, but now he could manage only a rapid and short breath for air as he tried to calm down about this situation. Pig mask was tall and buff while hockey mask was complete opposite, and sure, he may not have been that short, but compared to pig mask it seemed almost like anyone could be small. Pig mask had grabbed his left arm while hockey mask covered the other. The two lead him over towards the group of the mask wearing bandits.

 

“Okay, Evan, you’ll be heading out with us to the van. Don’t make any hasty moves or else we’ll be forced to take action, alright?” The guy with monkey mask spoke, and Evan could only assume that because throughout those sentences, he was the only one moving his head around.

 

The moment had passed almost like a flash from one of them yelling _THREE, TWO, GO_ to running out in front of the group so the cops would have to be hesitant to shoot to making it to the alley and getting in that suspicious white looking van. Evan could almost laugh at the irony. After being told for so long throughout his life to not get into those white vans with no windows and with complete strangers who Evan never thought he would have met.

  
“Sorry about this.” A quiet, accented voice said from next to him and before Evan could turn to see who said it, a sharp pain had spread rapidly throughout his whole brain within seconds and his vision had grown dark as quickly as the pain spread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years everyone :) i hope 2017 is one of the best years to come <3

Evan woke up with bleary vision and a stunned mind that was spinning before. Instead of focusing on his limbs that were currently tied together or the fact that he wasn’t in his penthouse nor bank (and he must say he was thankful that he could actually remember where he was before, which meant that he was pretty damn attached to the bank or his memory was still running well even though the gears in his mind felt like they had stopped.) He took a deep breath then began to focus on his surroundings, noticing that this was a place he had never seen before. For being kidnapped by a group of mysterious guys, he must admit they had a nice hideout. 

 

The light grey walls weren’t freshly painted, but none of them had started to mold or chip so that was an extra point in their book. The room was small, but it still had enough room to fit a twin bed mattress that was big enough for his whole body (he didn’t regret working out but in some instances like this where if they had too small of a bed, his buffness would not have been in his favor), a dark wood desk accompanied by a chair of the same color and material, and a lamp that sat idly in the corner. There was a small plant and papers left on the desk, but Evan noticed that the plant had been placed in a weird place on the desk. It wasn’t in the corner or directly in the middle but rather in the top right quadrant of the desk, more so near the middle of the desk but not there and to the right a bit. Evan wondered why it was placed there and not some place else but as the day went on and the sun got higher in the sky, he would notice then.

 

He decided to finally move, feeling like he had wasted enough time sitting on the ground and not moving around his legs. He didn’t want his body to fall victim to laziness and so when he tried to move, he had to admit that he was not surprised to find that one of his ankles had been handcuffed to a mount on the wall. Letting out a quiet groan, he fell back onto the bed, now beginning to wonder how long they would keep him captive in this hole.

 

He didn’t have too much time to think before the door to the room had barged open, letting in more bright light than he would have liked. There stood eagle mask, and behind him red sock dude. Evan wished that eagle mask wouldn’t keep that mask on because those eyes creeped the hell out of him since they followed wherever he moved (or could shift his body), but respecting that they probably wanted to keep their identities secret he decided that he wouldn’t bring it up. Unlike the creepy eagle mask, the guy under it was much nicer and motherly, which pleased Evan. In this weird of a place, he felt like he could trust this guy, and sure he may not know how long he’ll be there, but he’ll at least have someone to talk to. Red sock guy was much different compared to eagle mask guy.

 

Red sock guy, unlike eagle mask guy, was much colder towards Evan. His gaze was always on their prisoner (Evan almost laughed at not just the term, but the fact that red sock guy couldn’t trust some guy they easily kidnapped. Sure, Evan may work out and look tough as fuck, but because of how starving he was, it would be hard to keep up his stamina and accuracy if he were to try and fight one of these guys), and only flickered every so often to eagle mask when the guy did something nice. It was almost as if red sock guy was trying to tell eagle mask with his eyes to not be nice to Evan but oh well, too late.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Eagle mask asked and Evan nodded then opened up his mouth to only find that in the presence of either one of these guys, or even both, or maybe in the face of this whole situation, his voice was nowhere to be heard.

 

He tried to speak again but to no avail, his voice was not working. His heart beats weren’t rapid like the day before, and his mind felt more calm, so why couldn’t he speak? Why couldn’t he find the voice when he already had the words? Why couldn’t he-

 

“Do you need water?” Eagle mask asked and Evan wondered if that was why.

 

Evan nodded and eagle mask stood up, walked over to red sock guy, whispered something that Evan didn’t bother to try and hear, then left the two alone. Evan now felt even more nervous under the harsh gaze of red sock who, Evan forgot to mention earlier, was holding a gun and looked ready to murder someone whenever he looked towards Evan. Eagle mask came back with a fresh glass of water and walked towards Evan and handed it over slowly to him, who took it with barely shaking hands. Evan downed the water, taking back the eagle mask dude who let out a quiet gasp while red sock guy seemed to stay the same. Evan tried to speak again and thank the lord, his voice was back.

 

“Thank you.” Evan said as he handed back the empty glass, which eagle mask leaned back and placed it on the desk. 

 

“No problem, but do you want to ask your questions now or wait after breakfast?” At this question, red sock turned quickly towards eagle mask and raised his voice.

 

“He’s supposed to stay in here Moo. That wasn’t apart of the plan.” Red sock yelled as he flinged out his gun hand obviously in anger.

 

“Nor was taking a guy captive but stuff happens Ohm. The least we can do is treat him like a human instead of keeping him locked up in here with barely anything.” Moo kept calm but stood his ground, but Ohm insisted on continuing.

 

“And what if he escapes? In here is our safest bet for not just our safety, but also  _ his _ .” Evan stopped listening once Ohm had mentioned  _ his  _ safety.

 

How would keeping him locked up in this small room with little to nothing keep him safe? It’s not like he had done anything to piss them all off… Or had he? He began to wonder about if he had made any enemies years before, ones that were like these guys. Evan tried his best to be nice to everyone, he donated money to charity each month and held multiple fundraisers during the year for different types of campaigns, and they usually raised a high amount. He gave to the needy and in his earlier years he even volunteered with doing community work and overall just trying to better lives of people near him. 

 

He had tuned out the loud arguing and began to worry about where he might’ve gone wrong down the path he tried to go to be good. He didn’t want to be a coward like some of his family members, but he didn’t want to be too modest because he didn’t want to be walked over and let his modesty make himself turn into a follower rather than a leader. That wasn’t him. He didn’t want to fall beneath his father who sure, from all the stories that Evan had heard and was still hearing even years and years after his death, was a great and humble man who was admired but that was because he deserved what he worked for. He wasn’t born with riches and worked, he worked from nothing to the to- 

 

Moo placed a hand on Evan’s shoulders as Ohm was walking out of the doorway, his body language obviously stating that the man was angry.

 

“Sorry about that, different viewpoints really bring conflict. But back to my question before, breakfast then questions or reverse?” Moo asked gently as he slowly removed his hand from Evan’s body.

 

“Questions now. I just want some answers then food.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Moo stated as he got up, walked over to the desk then brought out the chair to take a seat on it. 

 

“First of all, who are you guys?” Evan asked, wanting to know who these masked men were.

 

“We’re the BBS, and if you’re curious, Wildcat can tell you what it stands for later since he’s the guy who created it.” Moo brought his hand up to inspect his nails, waiting for Evan to continue.

 

“Why did you guys take me hostage?” 

 

Moo had been waiting for that question.

 

“Because why would the police ever hurt the famous Evan Fong? The police couldn’t shoot at us if there was a chance of hurting you so thank you for being great cover.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What if they still shot at you guys, even with me?”

 

“Oh well, it was just luck was on our side thankfully. We were surrounded and it was just luck that one, you were there, and two, they didn’t shoot with you there. For all we know, they could’ve shot even with you.”

 

“So you risked my life just for your low-life gangs?” Evan didn’t mean to make the question seem so rude but he couldn’t help it because after all, he had almost been used as a fucking meat shield for these random guys who kidnapped him.

 

“Basically.” Moo replied with a small shrug which did surprise Evan.

 

Evan was expecting Moo to go off on a tangent about how rude his question was. Because of the small time the two have had so far and from how motherly he seemed, and from Evan had seen from usual mom attitudes, they were protective of their children and in Moo’s case, it would be the gang.

 

“How long will I be here?” Evan decided to continue the questions, knowing that he shouldn’t waste time on a silly conversation.

 

“Sorry to say but I’m not sure. Hopefully a week or two at minimum, but it will be less than 6 months I can guarantee that.”

 

“6 months is still a lot..” Evan trailed off and Moo shrugged then stood up from his chair.

 

He moved in front of Evan and leaned around the male, moving his hands around and to Evan’s dismay he couldn’t see what the eagle masked man was doing. But he could tell what had happened when he felt his wrists that felt bound tight before (though Evan had gotten used to it so he didn’t really realize how tight the ropes or whatever were until now), feel much loose, and he was happy to be able to bend his wrist once again. 

 

“Let’s get you something to eat, okay? Also, the other guys won’t mind, even Ohm. Once they see that you don’t have a thirst for revenge then you’ll be fine with them.” Moo had stated and received a silent nod from Evan as he made his way to Evan’s ankles to get those loose too.

 

Moo had stood up as the relief from the tightness spread through his ankles and slowly up through his body. He felt relieved at the thought of being able to actually move now (the hunger could be pushed aside for now because in all honesty, he was not that hungry.) Evan stood up too quickly and regretted as he felt himself tumbling back down, only to be caught by Moo in an almost suggestive position. Moo had caught Evan as he fell with his back to the wall, so Moo had one hand wrapped around Evan’s body, the other resting on the wall. Evan, out of instinct of course, had wrapped his arms around Moo’s neck which had brought their faces closer. Evan wouldn’t say it out loud as his face grew red, but he was thankful for the fact that Moo was wearing that mask. 

 

“You okay?” Moo asked worriedly as he pulled Evan back up to their normal standing positions.

 

He let Evan lean on him as they slowly began to walk out, a silence joining them. Evan wasn’t sure if it was natural that Moo was not the best with conversations or the fact that  _ that situation  _ had just happened between the which had, most likely, caused this awkward silence. 

 

They arrived at the table and the first thing Evan noticed was the two large benches which sat on the width sides of the rectangular table. A chair sat on each length side of the table. In one of the chairs, there was a plate of breakfast items and Evan couldn’t stop his stomach from grumbling loudly and letting hunger overcome him. As soon as Evan had reached the chair, before even sitting down, he had begun to dig in which caused Moo to laugh at this.

 

Evan had finished the meal in under five minutes and Moo asked if he wanted more and though Evan’s mind said that he should not be accepting food from not just strangers, but  _ fucking gang members,  _ his mouth had let out a  _ yes.  _ Moo took Evan’s plate and as the eagle masked man walked into the kitchen, clown makeup and paper bag had walked into the room, arguing over something.

 

“Don’t wear that damn paper bag if ya’ face is already ugly enough.” Clown makeup joked and paper bag shook his head.

 

“What if my face gets hurt tho’?” Paper bag asked as he gestured his hands around in random movements.

 

“Daithi, if your face got hurt anymore no one would notice. It’s already ugly enough.” Clown makeup couldn’t hold in his laughter as paper bag began to yell obscenities at the former in a thick irish accent, and even Evan couldn’t help but laugh quietly as Moo reentered the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Moo asked Evan as he set down the man's next plate of food. 

 

“Daithi thinks his face can get uglier.” Evan almost spit out his food at the comment from clown makeup while Daithi yelled not just louder, but had lost his ability to speak properly in the middle of it so now it was just yelling gibberish which probably contained about 98% of obscenities. 

 

“Delirious!” Moo yelled sternly as if he were a mother of two troublesome children.

 

“What? It’s true. I bet Evan even agrees.” Delirious said and looked towards Evan, who when looked at directly by the clown, noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

 

“Yeah.” Evan let out but regretted it because Delirious then turned away from him and back to Daithi and occasionally Moo.

 

Evan decided to dig back into his food, not as hungry anymore as his thoughts focused on those beautiful blue eyes which called him to come closer to them. Sure, blue was a very pretty color for eyes in Evan’s opinion, but Delirious’ were just.. Gorgeous. They were a new shade of blue that Evan had never seen yet now he felt like he didn’t need to see anymore shades of blue because nothing would ever beat the blue in Delirious’ eyes.

 

“You done?” Moo asked as Evan placed his knife and fork down, leaving a little under half of his food left.

 

“Yeah, thanks for the meal.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt as if some mystical stare on him had been released and he looked around, but Delirious and Daithi were still conversing normally.

 

It was probably just Evan’s imagination.

  
Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He would never agree to your surgical dick. Plus where would he even get the other dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a snow day today so why not catch up on fics??

The day went on and Evan had spent most of it locked up in his “room” (it was a pathetic excuse of one and he was just happy that they didn’t treat him like a caged animal, though he felt as if a few of them wouldn’t have a problem with that.) The highlights of his day was when the guys would switch out which would then introduce Evan to a new mask and a new name. The morning started off with red sock aka Ohm and eagle mask, Moo, then he had met clown makeup (and beautiful blue eyes) Delirious along with an arguing Irish man with a paper bag over his head called Daithi. When Evan was brought back to his room, Moo had switched out with a light brown monkey mask called Lui (which confused Evan because was that his actual name or just a fake name?) and a dark brown monkey mask called Basically. The two got along well and they didn’t mind making conversation with Evan and even getting him food and water. The two teased each other a lot during their conversations and Evan would be lying if he said that he didn’t notice how they slowly moved closer during those hours and how they kept making light contact whether it be direct like Lui placing a hand on Marcel’s shoulder or their arms lightly brushing each other without paying mind to it. Those hours had passed quickly to Evan’s dismay because he actually enjoyed the two, and next came in was tall pig mask (who Evan remembered because of the ironic situation from however long ago it was now) along with Moo. Pig mask didn’t introduce himself and the way Evan found out his name was when pig mask said something inappropriate and Moo had yelled  _ “Wildcat! Don’t say those things in front of him. You might scare the poor guy.”  _ And as much as Evan liked the fact that somebody in this group stood up for him, Evan didn’t mind the humor. He found what Wildcat said hilarious and said it was okay, he didn’t mind Wildcat’s foul mouth, which Wildcat then yelled a  _ fuck yeah  _ and Moo only sighed in response.

 

Evan had his third meal brought to him by Ohm, who gave him the cold shoulder as soon as he untied Evan to allow him to eat his food. Nobody had accompanied Ohm and Evan wondered if they were taking turns with him or if Moo was behind this and wanted them to get along. Evan came to the conclusion that it might be Moo because not just was he the mom of the group in an aspect, but he was the only one who had seen Ohm’s behavior towards Evan and knew about how red sock didn’t like the kidnapped man.

 

As soon as Evan finished, Ohm tied him back up, which Evan had gotten used to now, and left the room with the empty glass and plate in one hand, a gun (hopefully with the safe lock on) resting in the other. Ohm had come back in moments later and decided on sitting in the chair at the desk, a commonplace that the guys sat which is something Evan had noticed throughout the day. 

 

Silence surrounded them and usually Evan didn’t mind silence, after all, he had grown up with it for most of his life after his father had passed, but this silence seemed different. The silence he had grown with was usually out of comfort and overall a feeling of warmth, meanwhile this one- this one just seemed to be from coldness shouldered from Ohm onto Evan. He wouldn’t be lying if he were to say that he wished that Ohm would say anything, even if it was an insult. He would take anything over this torturous silence.

 

And just as that thought had finished, Evan’s cell door opened to reveal Delirious, clown makeup smeared (and Evan didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that the guy actually looked pretty good. He also didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that the idea of the paint smearing on both of their faces and possibly  _ other  _ body parts from touching had crossed through his mind.) 

 

“Hey Del,” Ohm said as Delirious joined him near the chair. “What’s up with the smeared make up?”

 

“Had to take out a guy but things got more complicated than what I hoped.” He answered with a shrug as he stood near Ohm.

 

_ Ironic.  _ Evan thought as he glanced between the two guys, quickly pulling his gaze away to something else in the room when Delirious looked in his direction. Of course he was paired up with the guy who hated him most and the guy that Evan found attractive, even though he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t find this criminal attractive because one, he had a reputation. He had a high reputation to keep up and he couldn’t risk it.

 

He couldn’t fool around with a criminal when he was one of the most well known businessmen throughout the country for fucks sake. Even if no one were to know for years, there was a chance that it might pop out of nowhere in the future- hell, Evan could imagine the headline now. 

 

_ Funny business between Evan Fong and a clown? _

 

He also couldn’t find him attractive because anything between them couldn’t happen. It’s barely been a day and he couldn’t have these feelings. He couldn’t let them hold him back when they would release him from this hell.  He couldn’t be trapped in these feelings for a guy whose name he doesn’t even know. And the last reason?

 

Evan Fong wasn’t gay. He always had been interested in girls. Well, ever since his business took off, he hadn’t been involved with relationships. Even before the business, even right out of college, he hadn’t been involved in any relationship. He didn’t want to be caught in a scandal that could ruin his reputation. The only relationship he had was with a girl named Sydney in high school but they didn’t work out because they had decided to go to colleges in completely different states, so they decided that long distance probably wouldn’t work and had called it off, deciding that friendship was the best option. They still talked often and after college, she had become a model and he was a famous company owner throughout the country. They could become a power couple but the feelings for each other had long fallen and he knew that it wouldn’t be smart for them to be caught in public because of fake rumors that might spread. Being caught with no one was the best. But even then, he had never had an interest in guys. Especially ones that were low lives that worked in gangs and wore clown makeup. He couldn’t and wouldn’t be interested in those for a long time if he had any say. 

 

A sudden ticklish feeling had brought Evan out of his thoughts and Evan was fast to bite his lip so no laughter would be heard from him. His eyes looked at Delirious who was currently laughing quietly as Ohm looked as serious as usual. Who had tickled him?

 

“A-Anyways,” Delirious said through laughter, wiping under his eyes which had not just smeared more makeup, but also took some off to reveal his pale skin. “You’re the son of Chen Fong, correct?” 

 

The name shook up Evan and the vivid memory of him standing next to his father's casket as it was lowered into the ground flashed through his mind. His body began to shake as he thought about the tears that had been shed that day and the haunting sobs he had heard from his mother later that night as him and his siblings all listened, trying their hardest to stay strong. He had these memories a lot for a while after his dad’s death and he had never conquered them but he had forced himself to forget these memories, replacing them with other memories like how the sun shined on a Monday or of the nice woman who ran the ice cream parlor near his school.

 

“W-Woah, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Delirious began to apologize but Evan shook his head.

 

“N-No, it’s fine.. But I am his son. Why do you ask though?” Evan asked as his heart pace had started to calm.

 

“Oh! Because Oh-”

 

“Delirious!” Ohm yelled, his head cocked to the right as he kept his arms crossed against his chest. “Don’t.” He said in the same tone and immediately Delirious straightened his posture, nodding at Ohm.

 

Evan wanted to say something but after hearing Ohm’s tone, he would rather not mess with the hurricane this man could cause just by using that tone.

 

“Anyways, Evan, uh-” Delirious began, biting his lip after the last word, trying to think of something to say. “Ever been to the pier?”

 

_ ‘What a weird fucking topic to talk about.’  _ Evan thought to himself.

 

“Not often but I have gone there a few times.”

 

“With friends, maybe a special someone?” Delirious had asked with a wink and Evan was quick to shake his head, a small string of coughs leaving his mouth at the surprise the question had brought.

 

“N-No, I’ve never been there with a someone special. Only a couple of friends and it was because they were drunk and being idiots.” 

 

“Sounds  _ fun _ ,” Delirious commented sarcastically an Evan replied with a shrug.

 

“How about you?”

 

“To blow stuff up but that’s it. There’s nothing too entertaining there aside a few game booths if I’m being honest.” Delirious said and Evan swore he heard some sort of accent but for all he knew, it could’ve been his imagination.

 

“I’ve never tried the games.” Evan was hoping Delirious would have a long response so he could see if there was an accent, and thankfully, his hopes were fulfilled.

 

“The best ones are probably the duck one which you just choose a duck and you always win, the one where you shoot water into the clowns mouth-”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you weren’t the only thirsty clown in your family.”

 

“-and pounding the hammer on th- SHUT UP OHM!” Delirious stopped mid-sentence and turned to glare at his friend who was currently laughing and even Evan had to admit that that was pretty good.

 

“It was pretty good, wouldn’t you agree Evan?” Ohm asked and Delirious’ head turned as Evan shrugged, adding a little nod.

 

“Fuck you both.” Delirious groaned as he moved close to Ohm and in a split second, he flicked Ohm’s forehead causing the guy to groan in pain and Evan chuckled softly at the action, a small smile forming on his lips.

 

“I don’t think it’s possible to fuck two people at once.” Evan said quietly, eyes looking anywhere but at the duo as Ohm cracked up and Delirious groaned louder.

 

“I’ll make it possible bitch.” Delirious said and Evan noticed that the way he said bitch was different than how most in Los Santos said; maybe he did have an accent.

 

“I don’t think that there are any surgeons in the world who can, or even would want to, surgically put another dick on you.” Ohm reasoned and in his physical response, he pushed Ohm off of the chair to sit on it.

 

“Fuck you Delirious!” 

 

“Maybe I’ll make Moo do it then. He’s good at medical stuff.” Delirious joked as Ohm glared up at him and Evan kept to himself, enjoying the entertainment in front of him.

 

“He would never agree to your surgical dick. Plus where would he even get the other dick?” Ohm asked and Evan had to admit, that was a really good question.

 

“He can get Terroriser to bring someone in?” Delirious suggested and Ohm shook his head.

 

“When you have a boyfriend Delirious, which God I hope you don’t have one now, you can’t take of advantage of them like  _ that _ . Moo isn’t going to go up to Terroriser and say ‘Oh hey can you bring in a patient so i can take off their dick and give it to Delirious?’ because if you think that’s going to work then Delirious, you need to just…” Ohm trailed off as he shook his head again, resting his sock head in his hands and Delirious chuckled.

 

“I think it’ll work.” Delirious finished and the three had started a new conversation until the time was up and they had to switch out.

 

So maybe overall this wasn’t bad. Sure, he was a god damn prisoner, but they still treated him humanely. Plus, Delirious wasn’t too bad looking without the mask. So yeah, overall it wasn’t that bad there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow i actually updated this. anywho i forgot how much i luv this fic but since its my junior yr i wont be able to update it as much :-(( ill try as mucn as possible so!! anywho pls enjoy this chap and hmu on tumblr @ softsnuckel pls

The next few days had passed just like the first one. In the morning, he would wake up in an uncomfortable position with his ankle chained to the wall as two members (one of them usually being Moo) would enter and talk to him before letting him go and bringing him into the dining room for breakfast (it was always empty besides the third day when tons of people were in there. It was weird because they all greeted Evan as if he too was a normal member of their gang and even had him join in on their conversations.) Then once he had finished, he would head back to his room, which had gotten better he would admit, and just sit there as two, sometimes more, people would join them and all sit there as they talked and joked around. Evan would be lying if he said that this wasn’t better than a usual day in his life. As evening came, they started to bring him out to join them for dinner and enjoy meals with them. It was weird to be the only one unmasked he had to admit, but he got used to it for the most part. After all, their identities could be in jeopardy if they ever let Evan see their faces. Though, after all of this, if Evan had seen their faces at any point, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to report them in.

 

Evan had gotten close with Moo for the most part, seeing as though Moo was the most motherly which had given Evan a sort of safe zone. Evan could comfortably talk with Moo and let his guard down, knowing Moo wouldn’t do anything. Moo, in return, would tell Evan about himself. Evan had found out Moo’s real name is Brock, though Evan could only call him that when they were alone because if the rest found out that Moo and Evan had gotten closer, the gang might feel in jeopardy and might have to take out Evan to protect themselves. Moo nor Evan wanted that. But back to what Evan had learned, Brock was the oldest of the group and was the third person to join, after Wildcat the creator and Basically his right hand man. The two had recruited the doctor-in-training and from then on the gang grew, soon becoming one of the infamous gangs in the wonderful city of Los Santos. 

 

Brock had convinced him they weren’t a bad gang, they didn’t kill people nor try to harm any of the city. They mainly just wanted control of the city, seeing as though the mayor along with other popular politicians were corrupted and only wanted the money for themselves, even if it meant running this city into the ground. Evan had met the mayor, along with some of those politicians he bet, a few times at some fancy parties and he would admit that the man had been a bit creepy, only talking about young women and money. Never about changes he wanted to make that could benefit this city. Brock said if the gang could have some form of control of something in this city then they would try their best to at least help it. Brock then explained more of the gang, the logistics, etc. He talked a bit more about him, and when Evan asked him about his love life, remembering the surgical dick conversation from a couple days ago, Brock’s body language completely changed from his usually confident, back-arched self to more timid and even warm (Evan could tell because the parts of skin Evan could see on Brock had started to turn more pink.)

 

Brock had started to stutter and fidget as he talked about how he was dating Terroriser, one of the tech guys in their group and the usual guy to go undercover. With him going undercover a lot, he would tend to come back bruised and bloodied, so he was usually in Brock’s medical office. Therefore the two had begun to talk, grown closer, then soon Brock had developed feelings for the other guy. Then one day, on a mission that everyone had considered suicidal, he had come to Terroriser before the mission and told him that he loved him. Terroriser had been in shock and before Brian had gotten to say anything in return, he was called by the others on the mission to go. Brian promised to return and Brock nodded, smiling softly as the boy he fancied left.

 

When Brian returned, he dropped his stuff and rushed towards Brock’s office. Brian was minorly injured but his priorities were set straight as he talked about his feelings for Brock as he got his damages cleaned up. The two had started to date after that office trip and kept it secret for a while until they accidentally revealed themselves by Brock kissing Brian’s cheek, in front of almost everyone in their group, before the latter left for a mission with the others. The two had begun to blush as everyone gasped and said their comments about their relationship. The most supportive was Basically., who was a close friend of both and had for a long time thought that they would be cute. From then on, they were known as the two lovers of the gang. 

 

Evan had smiled the whole time and said that they seemed cute, even though he had never met Terroriser. Evan had then begun to think about his parents’ story (which he had heard countless of times when he was younger. His sister found it adorable while him and his brother would roll their eyes, staying silent about how they found adorable too) and he had begun to wonder if he would find someone like that. Someone who he could slowly fall in love with and find happiness and inspiration within. Familiar blue eyes popped up in his mind and Evan shook his head slightly, wanting to get the sound of the clown boy’s laughter out of his ears and the messed up face paint which had seemed so attractive that day. Now that Evan thought about it, he hasn’t seen Delirious in those few days. Maybe he went out on a mission?

 

Forward to present time to whatever number day it was with Evan sitting in the dining room, across from Delirious, as about seven other people joined them. The conversations were loud and Evan for once actually wanted to crawl back in his room away from this noise. He was, for the most part, good with being in loud situations, mainly parties, but Evan wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that he had suddenly been pushed into a small room with little interaction to any other human beings or the fact that these guys just didn’t have a limit to how loud their voices could go. Or maybe it was both.

 

Evan watched as Lui took a piece of bacon that had been sitting on his plate and threw it across from him at Daithi, who was currently wearing his paper bag. Moo hadn’t caught it, currently caught up in a conversation with a guy named Mini, so Daithi took advantage of the situation and threw a piece of sausage back at Lui who yelled a profanity back. The food throwing continued until Daithi screwed up his aim and the piece hit Wildcat who was currently sitting next to Lui and Ohm. Wildcat threw back some food, hitting Daithi and Delirious, causing a war of food to begin. Moo had begun to yell at everyone to stop but as soon as a piece of scrambled eggs had hit him, he started to laugh and participate. 

 

Evan took this time to sneak away back into his room, knowing that he’d probably get fucked up by Ohm if he tried to step outside, even if was just to take a breather. Plus, Evan didn’t know this building's layout at all so he’d probably get lost on the way to find some fresh air. 

 

As he entered his room, the noise from the guys had gotten quieter but was still apparent, even with the thick door being closed behind him. Evan was just happy that the loud noise that surrounded him before was now gone and that he could actually think. What did he even want to think about?

 

Evan sat himself down on the mattress and as he began to let his head fall on the end of the thing you could pathetically call a bed, he was reminded of his own apartment. It was a fairly large apartment but he really only kept things he truly needed, no expensive decorations that just took up space and added no contribution. Sure he had some vases and paintings, but they had come with the apartment from the previous owner. The only thing he contributed that he really didn’t need was the big plasma tv which sat against the wall in his open living room area. He mainly watched the news and movies, occasionally playing some video games on the systems he had. It wasn’t much, but besides his phone that was most of the technology he owned.

 

Wait — where was his phone? Evan began to worry, knowing that some of his friends and clients had probably tried to contact him. He wondered if any of his had family had been noticed of this. On a daily he talked to his mother, but if he had received a worried text from Nathan or Emily, he would honestly be surprised. The two haven’t talked to him since the last time they all had to visit their mom after she had a heart attack, miraculously surviving it in Evan’s opinion. The three siblings decided to grab some coffee in the hospital cafeteria and talk about whatever things had come up since last time. Emily had gotten a boyfriend and was working for a successful company somewhere in Texas, Nathan was improving and expanding the shoe company, and Evan had just signed more people onto his label, improving his company too. There had been some tension between the three, but if you didn’t know them, you wouldn’t have even noticed. Since then, Nathan nor Emily had contacted Evan. 

 

Sure, Evan and his siblings weren’t complete strangers but Evan did feel estranged from the two, especially with how close they seemed. Maybe it was because Evan had moved far away? Then again Emily had too, leaving Nathan to take care of the business at home and across the country. Maybe it was an older and smaller sibling thing where they left out the middle. If so, wouldn’t they have matured by now? 

 

Evan shook his head and let his eyes close, not in the mood to deal with the fact that his head hurt at the thought of everything and his heart aching at the fact that the same pair of blue eyes kept bothering him. 


End file.
